


The Best Laid Plans

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Six word prompt fic: warmth, apple crumble, sofa, wings, raindrops, goat





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



~*~

  


Dean and Castiel sat in the Impala, listening to the patter of raindrops on the roof and the rhythmic whoosh-whoosh of the windshield wipers. The parking lot was rapidly emptying, people dashing to their vehicles with unhappy children in tow. A few umbrellas blossomed, but it seemed the sudden change in the weather had caught most people by surprise.

“It had to go and rain,” Dean grumbled. “I had it all planned out. An afternoon at the park – I know how much you enjoy communing with the goats in the petting zoo. A picnic down by the lake while we wait for the sun to set. I packed all our favourite drinks and snacks – though they were out of pie and I had to settle for applecrumble. I should have known that was a bad omen...”

Dean heaved a heavy sigh, and banged his fist against the steering wheel.

“Dammit! I’m sorry, Cas. I really wanted to make our first date special.”

“Any time spent with you is special, Dean.”

“Thanks, but–”

“No, Dean. No buts. No wishing for what might have been. What we have here and now is more than enough for me.” The warmth of the ex-angel’s gaze expelled the chill in the air as their eyes met and held. 

“We could go back to the bunker. Make some popcorn, sit on the sofa and watch a movie,” Dean suggested.

“Or,” Castiel countered, “I’ve heard kissing in the rain is considered quite romantic. I would not be adverse to trying that. However, I suspect parking in a secluded spot and moving to the back seat would make for a far more enjoyable experience.”

Dean’s hand fell to the wings of Castiel’s shoulder blades as his laughter rang through the car.

“I like how you think,” he said.


End file.
